In many spinal and orthopedic procedures bone graft is used in connection with a plate or other instrument to facilitate fusion of bone. In laminoplasty procedures, for example, in which the lamina of a vertebra is cut and spaced apart to expand the spinal canal, a bone graft is frequently inserted into the expanded space. The bone graft is typically connected to a plate, which assists in holding the bone graft in place during the fusion process and stabilizes the vertebra until fusion is complete. Connecting the bone graft to the plate can be challenging as the plate and the bone graft are small and difficult to handle. For this reason, there is a need for improved instruments and techniques for connecting bone graft to a plate or other implant.